The Final Chapters of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: After a near death encounter two months before, Kyon now faces new problems. Now, Kyon has to deal with love triangles, seperate realitys, weather to tell Haruhi she is god or not, and his true feelings for Haruhi Suzumiya and Mikuru Asuhina. R
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW PROBLEM**

* * *

Things have been different since I had to go back in time to save my time line.

At one point, I hated my situation. Now I think this is fun.

I'm friends with an esper, an alien, a time-traveler, and a god.

I'm not just having fun, I also have the most power out of all five of us. So, I have a lot a threats on my life.

With all of this, I can't let Haruhi Suzumiya, one of my closest friends, club leader of the SOS Brigade, and a god, know about her powers. This is why I felt it didn't feel so fun.

Now, if I want something, I just threaten to tell Haruhi one sentence,'I am John Smith.'

* * *

I was just sitting in the club room.

Yuki was sitting in the corner, reading a book. Miss Asuhina, Haruhi, and Koisumi haden't showed up yet.

I had been sitting there, when Haruhi burst into the club room.

"Good news!"she shouted, smiling.

I looked at her, smiling.

"Whta is it?"I asked.

Behind her was Miss Asuhina.

"We got plans for this weekend,"Haruhi said. She got a bit annoyed by my smile."What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"It creepy with you smiling so much. Its like Koisumi's smile. Just seems unatural."

I laughed."I thought you like unatural things."

Haruhi blushed."Just what do you mean?"she asked.

I laughed again."Nothing Haruhi, i've just learned to see the world from yuor point of veiw in a way."

"Well, anyway, can I continue?"she asked.

Kyon nodded."Go ahead."

"Anyway,"Haruhi continued,"Mikuru managed to find us something to do over the weekend."

"Oh, am I missing anything?"Koizumi asked, walking into the club room.

"No, just in time Koisumi,"I told him.

"Oh good."Koizumi sat across from me.

Haruhi, with an annoyed look on her face, continued."_Anyway_, we will be going to festival one city over."

"What kind on festival Miss Suzumiya?"Koizumi asked.

Haruhi gave one of devilish smiles. A while back, I would dread it, now, I expect it. It makes life fun.

"Its a yearly festival filled with food stands, games, and performances! Its bound to be fun, if not filled with mystery."She said that last bit with a creepy look on her face.

Miss Asuhina stepped back, scared.

Kyon laughed."You never change Haruhi, do you?"

"Quit laughing Kyon!"

"Sorry,"I said, wiping the smile off my face.

Haruhi smiled."Good."

"Saturday or Sunday?"Yuki asked.

"Saturday. Then, on Sunday, we go back. We will be staying a hotel the first night."

"Sounds fun,"Koizumi stated.

"I-I agree."Miss Asuhina looked at me, blushed, and smiled again.

"Yes,"was all Nagato said before going back to her book.

I probibly shocked everyone with my words."I agree, sounds fun Haruhi."

Haruhi gave me an annoyed, yet interested look."I think we found a case."

With Haruhi, everybody stared at me. Miss Asuhina had a concerned look, Koizumi had his usual smile, and yuki was blank.

"Kyon, I want to know what happened to you,"she said, giving me the devilish smile.

Now, I fell like I made a mistake, again.

I made myself look confused, so Haruhi didn't focus to much on it.

Great! I might just caused the end of the world. **_AGAIN!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE REALITY: NEW WORLD**

* * *

I woke up the following morning, not hearing anything.

Weird, my little sister usualy woke up before me, and then woke me up.

I got out of bed. I went downstairs to find that there were people there.

"Ah, Kyon,"came the sweet voise of Miss Asuhina.

I walked to the table to see Miss Asuhina, Nagato, and Koisumi.

Koisumi still smiled."We have bad news Kyon."

"That would be?"I asked.

"Perhaps you can fill him in Miss Nagato?"Koisumi asked

Nagato nodded."At 12:41 AM last night, Haruhi Suzumiya remade the world known as Earth. In her sleep, she had altered reality to a point where her memories have been altered, beliving this world is the real one. In this one, she has made it so life is interesting. The Closed Spaces appear at random. Espers are know to all inhabitants of the world. Comunication with the Data Intergration Thought Intity has been established. Time travel has been made so that almost all can go through time. and all of this, Haruhi Suzumiya is obilvious of her powers."

"Thats right,"Miss Asuhina added.

"So what are we going to do?"I asked.

Koisumi's smile vanished, replaced by a stern look."My bosses, so to speak, have offered three options. First, Order 401, the killing of Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Out of the question,"I added.

"I know. Second, we get her to change reality back to normal."Koisumi paused to see if I have another thing to add."And third, we capture Haruhi Suzumiya and force her to the point that she changes reality back to normal."

I thought for a moment."The first option, definatly out of consideration."

"I agree,"Nagato said, drinking a cup of tea.

Miss Asuhina handed everybody a cup of tea."I also agree that the third option is to radical."

"The third one would end worse than the first,"I said, grabbing my cup.

"So, that leaves number two,"Koisumi said, smiling.

"And i'm guessing you need me to cause her to change the universe back, right?"iask, taking a sip from my tea.

"Yes."Koisumi still smiled.

Nagato put down her cup of tea."Even in this world, Haruhi Suzumiya still finds you as her closest friend that will be by her side through everything she does."

I nodded."It figures."

Koisumi laughed."Well, good luck Kyon."

Miss Asuhina nodded."We will hopfully be back home before long."

Great. Now I have to turn the world back to normal. What else is new?

* * *

School commute was different. we rode a trin there, and had a relaxing walk.

I meet up with Haruhi in our regualr class.

She turned her head."Hey Kyon,"she said, happy.

"Anything new?"I asked.

She nodded."Three more Closed Spaces and two more Human Interface errors. Seems like things are getting worse than before."

I nodded."Not surprizing, but what do you think the cause is?"

"Probibly that person they call HS12 401."

I bit my lip.

"So, how have things been going with Koisumi and the Closed Spaces?"she asked,

"Same as usual,"I replied.

"I see."Haruhi sighed."Man, things are getting weird Kyom."

"What makes you say that?"I asked.

Haruhi shoke her head."Your an idiot."

With that, class began.

* * *

After school, Haruhi followed me home.

When we arrived, Koisumi, Nagato and Miss Asuhina were there already.

"Oh, Kyon,"Miss Asuhina said, looking scared when Haruhi walked in with me."Oh, hello to you too Miss Suzumiya."

"Hey guys!"Haruhi said with overactive attitude.

"Good day Miss Suzumiya,"Koisumi said, smiling.

Me and Haruhi sat down with them. Miss Asuhina gave us both some tea.

"So,"Haruhi began to talk,"how has your work with the other Espers been going Koisumi?"

Koisumi, hiding his fear, smiled."Well, i've been doing so well they're thinking about romoting me."

"Cool,"Haruhi said, turning her attention to Nagato."What about you Yuki? Has that Sentient Data Thought Entity been up to anything?"

"No."She just said that while reading her book.

"What about you Mikuru?"she asked.

"W-well things are going a bit wrong since we can only go back four years."

Haruhi nodded."Well then-"she turned as an explosion come from outside.

They all ran out.

A giant was attacking.

"Crap,"Koisumi said, running to it. His smile had vanished, replaced by an evil look of anger.

He became encased in a red bubble.

Nagato put down her book. Her mouth moved in a super fast sentence."Conditions meet."

A giant spike of rock pieced the giant in the chest. Koisumi finished it off afterward.

He landed back in front of us, smiling.

Haruhi gave him a high five."Nice one Koisumi."

* * *

As if things could get worse, Haruhi loved this reality.

She felt at home. Having fun, until someone got hurt. Then, she went meloncoly.

But, all in all, there was no way to get Haruhi to put reality back in order unless we let her know what she is.

* * *

**Yes, ik this could be better, but this is a new writting style for me. So, the chapters might be a bit small. If you have any suggesions, please feel free to review.**

**Please keep an eye out for my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE REALITY: ORDER 401**

* * *

It had now been three days since the universe was changed. Haruhi seemed to be enjoying the world now that things were getting bad.

Koisumi meet up with me after school.

"So, whats up?"I asked.

"Miss Suzumiya is not changing this reality. My supervisors are really on edge."

I nodded."Makes sence."

Koisumi sighed."There talking about Oroder 401."

"Death?"I asked, knowing the answer.

Koisumi nodded."Yeah. They demand the world return to normal, or else they are going through with it."

"I see, as if I wasn't scared enough. Now, we face complete destruction."I sighed and stood up.

"What is it Kyon?"

"I need to talk with Nagato."

* * *

Nagato sipped her tea."Haruhi Suzumiya can not die."Nagato sipped her tea again.

"Well, yeah, I figured that out myself."

"There is only one way out of this."

"It is?"I asked.

"Tell Haruhi Suzumiya about her powers."Nagato blinked.

I thought for a moment."I already tried."

"You told it to easily before. Haruhi Suzumiya will want something different."

"That was in the normal world. She thinks odd is normal here."

Nagato nodded."Tell her in the way she wanted. Here things are different."

"What about the effect in the normal world?"

Nagato sipped her tea."We will deal with it when it comes."

* * *

The next morning, I went to school.

I found that things were getting worse.

The sky was glowing red with dark clouds. Not good.

I found Haruhi in our classroom.

"Hey Haruhi,"I said, taking my seat.

"Oh, Kyon."She stood up and stretched."Anything new?"

I sighed."We need to talk after classes today."

"Sure,"Haruhi said, sitting down.

* * *

After classes, me and Haruhi meet in our clubroom.

"What is it Kyon?"Haruhi asked me.

I told her, in simple terms, that this wasn't our normal world.

Haruhi laughed."Your joking,right?"

I looked her in the eyes with a serious gaze.

Haruhi laughed a bit more."If this isn't our world, then prove it."

I stopped there. _Should I?_ I thought to myself.

"Three years ago, you put weird drawings on the school grounds of your old middle school."

"Everyone knows that Kyon,"she said waving her hand.

"But you didn't do it alone,"I added.

Haruhi stopped."How do you know?"

"Dose everyone know the message?"

Haruhi faced him."No."

"I do. It said,'I am here.'"

Haruhi blinked."How do you-?"

"The man carried a girl on his back."

Haruhi grabbed me by the tie."Okay enough, how do you know all this?"

"I am John Smith, and the girl was Miss Asuhina."

Haruhi had a look of disbelife on her face, then she feel back.

"I talked to you two times that night. This is not common knowledge, correct?"

"I never told a soul,"Haruhi said, her shock fading.

"Then you must know this isn't our world."

Haruhi blinked."But if it isn't, then why are we here?"

"You wanted a more interesting world, and this is what you got."

Haruhi was confused."Wait, if I _wanted_ it, why did it come?"

I stopped for a moment. If I told her this, Koisumi's bosses would give the order.

It didn't matter."You have powers, unlike any of us. In simple terms, you are considered a god."

Haruhi looked me in the eyes. She started laughing.

"I can belive you being John Smith, but me, a god?"

I walked up."I'm not lieing."

There was loud explosion, and the wall to the club room exploded.

I hit the wall. I looked to see a giant put its hand into the club room.

Haruhi didn't budge.

She turned to me, seeing me in pain, and turned back to the giant.

She pointed her hand at the giant, and it began to move around in pain.

_What are you doing?_ I thought.

A tear fell from her cheek.

I looked to see the unmistakable shapes of Espers.

_No._

The watched as the giant vanished.

I watched as the Espers drew closer.

Haruhi gave them an evil stare, and they backed off.

She shouted to them."I know, you want the world to go back to normal."

The Esper in the middle, Koisumi, floated foward."Yes miss Suzumiya. We need it back to normal imediatly, or we are left with Order 401."

Haruhi nodded. She closed her eyes.

I looked to see a small army of giants destroying the city. Some were coming this way.

Haruhi opened her eyes, and the world was covered with a white light.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the club room floor.

I felt someone on my chest.

I looked to see Haruhi, fast asleep.

At first, I was surprised. Then, I saw her looking completly relaxed. For once, she looked calm and beautiful.

I nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes.

"Kyon?"she asked.

"Yeah, could you please get off my chest?"I asked.

She noticed this, and looked like she didn't want to get up, but did anyway.

"Sorry."She looked around."Is there any reason were in the club room?"

"I don't know Haruhi."

We got up and saw the time.

"Were early to school?"she asked.

I laughed. Haruhi tunred, saw me smiling, and smiled back.

"Well, we have about an hour before school starts. Want to do anything?"

I thought for amoment."How about we just enjoy the morning?"

Haruhi had a bit of a disapointed look on her face. But she smiled. Why?"Not what I would normaly think of, but okay."

i made a pot of tea, and we sat down and watched the sun rise through the window.

* * *

After our classes, Miss Asuhina meet up with me outside the club room.

Behind her, Miss Tsuruya was pushing her.

Mikuru was blushing."Uhh, Kyon?"she asked. _So cute._

"Yes Miss Asuhina?"I asked.

She blushed more, and wasp laying with her hands.

"I-I was wondering i-if you would like to go with me to the movies t-this saturday."

Tsuruya smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

I heard a bag fall.

The three of us looked to where it came from, to see a dum-struck Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Haruhi?"I asked.

She grabbed her bag, and ran off. I looked and saw a tear going down her cheek.

I ignored it, and went back to Mikuru.

"Sure Miss Asuhina."

She smiled and blushed."Okay."

She walked off, smiling.

Miss Tsuruya walkedo ff the other way, laughing. _What is wrong with her?_

* * *

When she asked me on a date, it was thursday.

Friday was slower because I was really wanting to go on that date with Miss Asuhina. But, something felt wrong.

When I thought on it, my mind went to Haruhi running off crying.

Haruhi wasn't there that day.

* * *

We meet in the club room.

Koisumi and I talked while playing a game of chess.

"Two close spaces formed today."He still had that smile on his face.

"And?"I asked.

"I'm saying we better watch out for Miss Suzumiya. She seems upset."

I felt, down in my gut, that this was true. But why?

* * *

Soon enough, it was Saturday.

My date with Miss Asuhina was today.

* * *

**I know this isn't the best, but i'm really trying. I don't want to keep you waiting, but i'm suffering writters block on a lot of my fanfics now.**

**Please reveiw if you have any advise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DATE**

* * *

I mrry with Miss Asuhina at the Station.

She wore a yellow red dress over a yellow shirt.

I was wearing a regular t-shirt and pants. Nothing special.

We walked to the local theater, talking the whole time.

* * *

The movie flyed by. During it though, Miss asuhina feel asleep and was resting on my shoulder. _So cute._

Afterward, I woke her up. She looked me in the eyes and blushed.

"How long was I asleep?"she asked.

"Half the movie,"I replied.

She blushed a bit more.

"Would you mind walking with me a bit more Kyon?"she asked.

I smiled."Sure Miss...Mikuru."

She was shocked by that. I just smiled, and she smiled as well.

We walked out of the theater, holding hands, laughing.

It must have been_ her_ will for it to happen.

Haruhi ran into us.

She looked up at me, her eyes slightly blood shot.

"Oh, h-hello Kyon,"she said, holding back a sob.

"M-Miss Suzumiya, hello,"Mikuru said, a bit scared.

"Hey there Haruhi,"I replied.

Haruhi looked down at our hands. Why did I feel guilty?

"Oh, sorry for inturupting you,"Haruhi said, walking away.

As she went away, I saw her start to cry. Her sobbing was feint, but could be heard.

Mikuru's grip lessened.

"Sorry,"she said.

"Its okay,"I said, shaking the guilt away.

We walked, laughing and talking.

She eventuly led me back to the Station.

"Well, this has been a good day Mikuru,"I said to her.

She nodded, smiling."Yeah. But, it-it isn't done yet."

I looked at her with a questioning look."What is it?"

She turned, put a hand to her heart, and was quiet.

She turned back to me, blushing."I've wanted to say this for so long Kyon."

"What?"I asked.

She smiled, locking eyes with me."I love you Kyon."

That toke me back.

I should have leaned in and kissed her then and there, but it didn't feel right. I just looked into her eyes. They were shaking.

I thought of all the time I was with her. i admit, I wish I could say the smae words to her, but i couldn't.

I turned away, but smiled."I wish i could say those three words to you Mikuru, but i'm not sure if what I feel for you is _really_ love."

She smiled, and hugged me."I don't care Kyon, just as long as your happy, I am."

I turned back to her. We looked into each others eyes.

I smiled, and leaned in. I kissed her.

She closed her eyes, and kissed back.

I seperated from it.

I turned to see Haruhi staring at me, her eyes on the verge of crying.

Mikuru looked there as well, and looked guilty.

Haruhi, her eyes letting the tears go down her face, said,"I h-hope you two a-are h-happy together."

Once she said this, she turned and ran.

I thought I should've run after her, but why?


	5. Chapter 5

**COMPLICATIONS**

* * *

I was walking to school with Mikuru.

"You know you don't have to wait for me,"I stated.

Mikuru smiled."Why wouldn't I? I am your girlfriend."

I smiled."Right. Quess I can't shake you off so easily."

"You know it,"she said, giving me that warm smile.

I just laughed.

* * *

Taniguchi gave me an evil look in home room that day.

"Dude, quit giving me that look."

"Your dating Mikuru Asuhina,"he stated again.

I sighed."And?"

His eyes focused more."Why hide it?"

"I'm not. As it is, were not hiding our relationship."

Taniguchi put his hand on my shoulder."Why are you so lucky?"he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try dealing with Suzumiya like me,"I said, jokingly.

"Don't joke with me Kyon,"he said, getting depressed.

"Hey, cheer up, you'll find someone."

"Doubt it,"Kuikida added.

"Oh hey there Kunikida,"I said.

"Are you ignoring me again Kyon?"Taniguchi asked.

I nodded."Yeah."

Kunikida noidded as well.

After a bit whineing, Taniguchi calmed down."Well, looks like Suzumiya isn't-"

Haruhi walked through the door just as the bell rang.

Everyone toke their seats.

I toke a glance at Haruhi. Her eyes were hidden under her dirty hair. But, I could see them. They were red and puffy.

I knew better than to mess with her right now, so I focused on the lesson.

* * *

When I got to the club room, Haruhi was at the window, crying.

Nagato locked eyes with me. Was that concern?

Koisumi gave the real word."Well, I have to go,"he said to Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded, and Koisumi walked out, handing me a note.

I opened it. It read:

_Cheer her up, five Closed Space have opened up today alone._

_Nagato knows more._

Figures.

* * *

After Haruhi left, Mikuru walked in.

"Sorry Miss suzumiya,"she said.

"I-its okay Mikuru,"Haruhi said, still sad. Why?

Mikuru sat down next to me.

Nagato put down her book.

"You know why I want to talk to you,"she said.

"Its about Miss Suzumiya, isn't it?"Mikuru asked.

Nagato asked."Because of your relationship, you have both been pulled into this situation, and Kyon is the only one who can solve this problem."

"Naturaly,"I stated.

Nagato turned back to me."This problem is worse than you belive. It has nothing to do with bordom. Haruhi Suzumiya has been hurt."

"So heal her,"I said.

"Uh, Kyon,"Mikuru said,"I think she means that Haruhi is in love."

"With who?"I asked.

Nagato put a hand on her book."That information is dangerous to reveal, evil Mikuru Asuhina knows it. Itsuki Koisumi agrees, best no one knows right now. But her love is so strong, she is willing to accept losing this man, only if he is trulky happy."She walked out of the club room.

Mikuru grabbed my hand, and aquesed it.

"I'm scared Kyon,"she said.

I coforted her, but it made me feel guilty."Its okay."

She looked me in the eyes, and hugged me."Please don't leave me."

Now I felt a problem.

I closed my eyes and hugged her."I will be by your side."

She kissed me, and I kissed back.

* * *

Over the days, Haruhi's mood was getting worse.

Closed Spaces formed dayly, forcing Koisumi to be absent from school.

Nagato was also dealing with her own problems. Rebel beings like her were after Haruhi's head.

Even Mikuru's orginzation was getting edgy with certain points in time being cut off from them.

* * *

I meet with Nagato.

"Why is it Haruhi's love is causing this?"I asked.

"Haruhi Suzumiya's emotions make the universe suffer if she is in pain or bored. if she is calm or happy, the universe is noraml."

I was on the right track."So why not tell me who she loves?"I asked.

"It is obvious, but if I told you, you would think that the two are meant to be."

"And if I don't belive it?"I asked.

Nagato locked eyes with me."You will. This person will deside in his own hands weather the world lives or dies. It is more dangerous than yours, mine, Itsuki Koisumi's, Mikuru Asuhina's, or any one else's current possitions."

"So, I can't know, or else I could force Haruhi and this guy together, and cause her to kill us all, correct?"I asked.

"Yes,"Nagato added.

I had a feeling I knew who this guy was, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are you interfering with my memories so I don't do anything reckless?"I asked.

"Yes. Your memories would force you to interfear, and cause problems."Nagato stood up.

"The second you leave the club room, you will forget this talk, so that no one can cause harm to the world. Mikuru Asuhina has also had her memories changed."

I nodded."I understand."

I followed out after her, and my memories of the event vanished.

* * *

I was working on my work.

Mikuru was sitting on my bed, working on her homework as well.

"Kyon, are you okay?"she asked.

I smiled at her."I'm fine Mikuru."

She relaxed a bit."Oh, okay."

We went back to our work.

* * *

My little sister walked in.

"Hey Kyon!"

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure,"I said standing up.

Mikuru moved a bit so me and my sister could sit on the bed.

We helped her figure out her homework.

* * *

Me and Mikuru had been dating for about a month now.

It was a fun time, but it felt wrong.

To celebraste our first month of dating, we decided to spend the day at a fireworks festival just one town over.

* * *

**I know, again, that I could do better. And sorry for making these shorter than they should be, but i'm really trying. Read and Review. Tell me what you think, and any way I can improve this. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE**

* * *

Me and mikuru were on tyhe train, heading a town or two over.

Mikuru fell asleep on my shoulder. She was always cute that way, but why did it feel wrong?

Once we arrived, we went strait to the festival.

Little did i know what Haruhi was doing.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

(This small section will be from Haruhi's point of veiw)

Kyon was such an idiot. He was so..._normal_. So why did I love him?

He obviosly love mikuru more than me. It hurt.

Yuki sat across from me.

"Yuki, you want anything?"Haruhi asked.

After skimming the menu, Yuki nodded."if you don't mind."

"Its on me,"I said, a bit iritated.

I ordered a sunday, and Yuki ordered a simple lemon soda.

Yuki started drinking.

"I bet you wondering why I called you here, right?"I asked.

Yuki stopped drinking. She looked in my eyes."It has to deal with Kyon."

I stared at her."How do you know?"

"It was the way you acted after he began to date Mikuru Asuhina."Yuki toke a ip of her soda.

I let a tear roll down my cheek."What do I do?"I asked.

Yuki sipped her soda again. Was she uneasy?

"You need to do what you belive is the right coarse of action Haruhi."

I looked her in the eyes. She faced me with her blank look.

I smiled."You will always help me, won't you Yuki?"

Yuki finished her soda."Not always, but yes."

I ate my sunday, and paid the bill.

Yuki followed me out.

"You need to tell him,"Yuki whispered.

I looked her in the eyes. They were shking a bit. Was she sad?

"Do you know where they went?"I asked.

Yuki nodded, and told me where the festival was.

I ran to the first train heading there.

* * *

_Kyon:_

Me and Mikuru admired the fireworks.

She had smile on her face when we held hands.

I smiled back, but it still felt wrong.

Suddenly my mind went to Haruhi. Why was she on my mind?

I hid it, and watched the fireworks.

I looked at mikuru, and, for a second, I though I would see Haruhi.

I cleared my head, but my heart felt like it would break. What was happening?

I gave in, and my head filled with all the good times i spent with Haruhi.

I slipped my hand out of Mikuru's.

She gave me a curious look, and asked,"Are you okay Kyon?"

I looked into her eyes. Why now?

I nodded."Just watching the fireworks."

She felt something was off, but let it go.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I got off the train.

The locals pointed me to the festival.

I ran there, and didn't stop.

Kyon had to know my feelings.

I had to tell him.

I had to say,_ I love you._

* * *

_Kyon:_

Once the round of fireworks were over, Mikuru led me off.

She stopped next to a sakura tree.

She smiled."Kyon. This month has been the best of my life."

My heart felt burdened.

"I said it many times before, but I love you."Mikuru was starting to cry.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my feelings for Mikuru.

But, they were overshadowed by my feelings for Haruhi.

I looked her in the eyes.

She smiled angain."I want this to be a memorable day."

She stopped when she looked in my eyes.

"Are you-?"she began.

She saw the quilt in my eyes. She felt it as well.

"I see."She began to tear up."You love someone else?"

I thought of Haruhi again. My heart began to beat harder.

Mikuru was right.

"I'm sorry,"I told her.

Mikru began to cry."why? I love you Kyon!"

I looked away. she hit the nail on the head. I loved someone else.

Mikuru ran off crying. I didn't stop her.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I watch Mikuru run off, crying.

I turned in the direction she ran from.

i saw Kyon sitting there, watching the next wave of fireworks.

My heart began to race. This was the moment of truth.

I walked up to him.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I watched as Haruhi walked up.

She stopped in front of me."Hey Kyon."

I smiled, my heart racing."Hey Haruhi."

She looked at the fireworks."Beautiful, huh?"she asked.

"Yeah."

It was silent while we atched.

"Why was Mikuru crying?"she eventualy asked.

I looked at my feet."I broke up with her."

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I looked at Kyon. Was he smiling?

I wanted to tell him my feelings, but I decided it would be best to wait.

"So, you want to grab something to eat?"I asked.

Kyon looked up."Yeah. Its one me."

We went to one of the stands.

* * *

_Kyon:_

We ate our food, and got on the train back home.

On the, way haruhi started talking to me.

"So, you have anything planned for tommarow?"she asked.

I laughed."Not anymore."

Haruhi laughed."Yeah."Her smile faded."So, you want to hang out tommarow?"

I looked her in the eyes."Yeah. I have something to tell you anyway."

She looked confused, then nodded."It better not be anything stupid."

* * *

I woke up the next day.

I got dressed and meet up with Haruhi at the Station.

She was dressed in a white and yellow dress. She had her usual ribbon, but it was different. The ribbon was tied to hold her hair into a pony tail, with her bangs hanging over her face.

She smiled at me.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I saw Kyon walking up. He wore a pair of worn jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Hey Haruhi,"he said walking up."Am I late?"

She shoke her head."For once, no."

He laughed."Well, there is a first for everything, isn't there?"

I laughed."Yeah."

We walked off and enjoyed the day.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I walked with Haruhi for hours.

We went window shopping, saw a movie, and just talked and laughed.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Koisumi and Nagato.

Koisumi mouthed,'_Good luck._'

Nagato...She smiled! Her face had a small smile on it. To be honest, that was the most shocking sight I had ever seen.

I didn't let on that I saw them.

We continued walking.

* * *

I led Haruhi to where I wanted.

The school gates were open. We walked in.

I led her to the school roof.

She leaned against the railing.

"You know, this was one of the best days of my life."She was smiling.

"How so?"I asked.

"I spent the day with a close friend, I had fun, and i saw Yuki smile."

_Damn_, she saw that?

Haruhi looked at the sky."Its sad it has to end."

I turned away from her."Well, there is one thing left to do."

"Whats that?"Haruhi asked.

I turned."I had something to talk with you about."

She tilted her head."That would be?"

I gulped. This was it. I blushed.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

Kyon was acting weird. I mean _weirder_ than normal.

He was blsuhing, short of breath, all together embarased and lost for words.

Was he-?

I was stopped when he started talking again.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I looked Haruhi in the eyes.

"Haruhi Suzumiya."

She was a bit shocked when I said her name.

"When I first meet you, I didn't know what to say,"I said softly."You were so odd, so unusual. I couldn't belive it."

Haruhi was lost.

"But, over time, you showed me its okay to be weird."

She smiled.

"But, you showed me more."

"What?"she asked.

"You showed me how to live my life. You showed me the true beauty of this world. But, most of all, you showed my who I love."

"Mikuru?"Haruhi asked.

I laughed."And you say i'm dence."

"Hey!"Haruhi yelled.

I looked her in the eyes."Haruhi."

She calmed down, and looked me in the eyes. the sun setting made her look even more beasutiful.

"You did more than just becoe my friend, you made me fall in love."

She was stunned to her me say that.

"I love you Haruhi Suzumiya. I want to spend my life with you. I want you by my side, and-"I stopped thinking of what to say."I want you love me as well!"

* * *

_Haruhi:_

Kyon's words felt like a drink of wter in the desert.

His eyes were tearing up. So were mine.

I put a hand to my heart, and I grabbed one of Kyon's hands.

He looked at me, confused, but happy.

I smiled, and did what any sencable girl would do.

I looked him in the eyes, and said,"I love you too Kyon. And I aways will!"

I kissed him.

* * *

_Kyon:_

This was a true bliss.

Haruhi's lips had a slight taste of cherry on them. Her hair smelled like vanella. Her lips were wamr, comforting.

I closed my eyes, and kissed her back.

I put my arms around her waist.

She put her amrs around my neck.

This moment, I would never give up, and never regret.

This moment, my life changed for the better.

We seperated, and looked each other in the eyes.

Haruhi was crying. same with me.

We were both happy.

"I love you Haruhi,"I said.

"I love you too kyon,"she replied.

We walked home.

I held her hand. It felt right. It felt natural.

This was what love was. This was a true bliss. It was something that gripped my heart, and made me want to enjoy it longer.

I was in love with Haruhi Suzumiya. And I would never deny it.

* * *

**Well, i hope you liked it. I know it was different, but i'm still trying stuff out.**

**If you think I need improvements, let me know in the reveiws. You can also reveiw if you liked this.**

**I will also want to know any suggestions you have for the series.**

**And, spoiler, the next part, after the next chapter, of this will envolve Kyon will be dealing with new problems. what happens when Haruhi wishes for a new girl-friend.**

**Read, and find out. I hope you all enjoyed this. TY all for supporting me with this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ACCEPTANCE**

* * *

I sat in my seat and listened as Taniguchi was arguing to me.

"Kyon, I can't belive it. Of all people to leave Mikuru Asuhina for, you chose Suzumiya?"

Kunikida nodded."It dose seem a bit odd."

I laughed."Yeah, but I still don't think it was a bad choise."

"Are you kiding?"Taniguchi was over _reacting_ way to much.

He was quiet as soon as Haruhi walked through the door.

Her hair was the same as when I told her my feelings.

* * *

Haruhi sat down behind me.

"So, Kyon,"she said, a bit more excited than normal."I was thinking we should go see a movie this weekend."

I smiled."Sounds like a plan Haruhi."

She smiled, and went back to stairing out the window.

The teacher began his lessons, so we all listened.

* * *

_Mikuru:_

Tsuruya was sitting next to me.

"Come on Mikuru, you can't blame yourself or Kyon."

I was sitting there, crying."Do you know what it is like to l-lose someone you love?"

"No, but that dosen't mean I can't help you."

"J-just leave me alone for now. I-I need some time to myself."

"I understand,"she said, standing up."I'll head to the classroom if you need me."

I stayed there until the bell rang.

* * *

_Koisumi:_

I was walking around the school, thinking over the less Closed Spaces, when I, _literaly_, ran into Miss Tsuruya.

She looked up."Ohh, sorry Koisumi."She was less hyper than usual.

"You were talking with Miss Asahina, wern't you miss Tsuruya?"I asked.

She laughed."That obvious?"

"Yes, you are normaly very hyper. A minor shift in the way you act gives it away."

She laughed again."Well, I beter watch myself around you Koisumi."

"Well, see you around Miss Tsuruya."

She smiled. Why was it unerving?

* * *

_Kyon:_

I ate my lunch with Haruhi in the club room.

Haruhi seemed distracted watching the computor screen.

Due to what she was watching, I was not watching with her.

I heard the sound of a knock."Come in,"I said.

Koisumi walked in."Hello."He looked at Haruhi."Miss Suzumiya?"

"Shes busy Koisumi."He looked at me.

He walked to the computor. He saw what she was looking at, and his face turned a bright red of embarasment.

"Where did she get these?"he screamed.

"Cornered Miss asahina a couple days ago,"I stated.

Koisumi got away from the computor.

"Okay, i'll pretend I didn't see it."Koisumi made some tea, and sat down, still blushing.

Nagato walked in. She had a book in her hands.

"Good day,"she said.

* * *

After lunch, we went back to our classes.

Haruhi was still laughing.

Why was it Mikuru in a two piece bathing suit made her so happy.

If I didn't know her better, I would swear she wanted Mikuru. But, I knew better, which was sad.

Once the teacher began talking, she listened.

After a while, the final bell rang, and we went home, or to clubs.

Haruhi said the club could relax today, so we went home.

Haruhi decided to follow me home so we could work together.

* * *

My sister greeted us.

"Hey Kyon!"she shouted. she looked at Haruhi."I hope my brother isn't causing you any trouble Haruhi."

"No, hes doing good,"Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

My sister looked at me again."Can you help me with my homeowrk again?"

"What is it this time?"I asked.

"Science,"she said.

"Lets see,"I said.

Haruhi followed me.

We helped my little sister with her homework befre she left us alone.

Haruhi was laying on my bed. She was smiling.

"Your sister is a funny little girl,"she stated.

I laughed."Yeah, I know."

Haruhi gave me a serious look."Son't try anything Kyon. Just because i'm your girlfriend dosen't mean you can take advantage of me."

I blushed.

She blushed too."You were thinking about it!"

"I wasn't until you mentioned it Haruhi!"I said turning to face her.

She gave me a devilish smile. I both feared and loved it.

She untied her ponytail.

"Hey wait a second,"I said, burning red.

She laughed."Your so easy to mess with Kyon."She eventualy stopped laughing, and just stared at the celling.

"Hey Kyon, you think I could stay for the night?"

I thought for a moment."Well, my sis could let you stay in her room, so maybe. Why?"

"I just want to get out of my house for a while."

"Oh. Okay then."I stood up."I'll go sleep on the couch."

Haruhi looked surprised.

"What is it?"

"You will to let me have this room?"she asked.

I nodded."Yeah. I'm not going to let my girlfriend be unconfortable."

She smiled, blushing harder."Thanks Kyon."

I smiled back."No problem."

We finished up our work, and wished each other good night.

"I love you Kyon,"she said before I left.

"Love you too Haruhi,"I replied.

* * *

Before I woke up, I felt a gentle push.

I move a bit, but stayed asleep.

Then, I was pushed off the couch.

I looked up to see an annoyed Haruhi Suzumiya."Why did you ignore my effort to wake you up?"

I rubbed my head."I'm use to my sister waking me up."

"Thats no excuse. Penelty!"

"Penelty? For what?"

She stared at me."For ignoring your brigade leader."

I laughed.

She was confused for a second, then laughed with me.

* * *

Haruhi made us a small breakfeast.

It was eggs and bacon. For some reason, it was the best I had ever tasted.

After our food, we got dressed, and went off to school.

* * *

Class was the same as usual, but Haruhi wasn't staring out the window today.

Taniguchi saw this.

At lunch, Haruhi walked off to the club room.

Taniguchi and Kunikida sat down next to me.

"So,"Taniguchi began,"Suzumiya wasn't staring out the window."

"Yeah, thats weird."Kunikida looked at Toniguchi."Why were you staring."

Taniguchi blushed."No reason."

I laughed."Sorry Taniguchi, but she is taken."

He began to argue that he had no feelings for Haruhi. We just laughed.

* * *

_Mikuru:_

I was talking to Miss Tsuruya.

"Its good to see your calming down Mikuru,"she said.

I nodded. I saw someone walking off."If you don't mind, I need to talk with someone."

She nodded and walked off.

I followed miss Suzumiya.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I was walking to the club room. The only thing in my mind was Kyon. I couldn't force him out, and I didn't want to.

Mikuru walked up to me.

"Hey Mikuru,"I said, smiling.

She looked mad."Why?"she asked.

I looked at her."Why what?"

She started crying."W-why did you take Kyon from me?"

I turned."I don't know what you mean Mikuru. I need to go to the club room."

Mikuru turned the other way.

* * *

_Koisumi:_

I was walking to the club room when I saw Miss Asuhina run by, crying.

I knew it wasn't my problem to interfer, so I let it be.

I saw Miss Tsuruya walk up.

"Is Mikuru okay?"she asked.

"I don't know."

Tsuruya looked scared."I hope she dosen't do something she can't take back."

I nodded."Well, I need to be off."

She nodded and ran off after Miss Asuhina.

* * *

_Kyon:_

Haruhi came back into class at the bell.

She was smiling.

Class continued.

* * *

On our way to the club room, I saw Mikuru at the door way. She gave Haruhi an evil look, which Haruhi ignored.

She stood at her desk."It has come to my attention that we haven't been as active as we usualy are."

Every was silent, although Mikuru had hatred written all over her face.

Haruhi contuinued."So, this Sunday at noon, we will meet up at the Station, and look for aliens, espers, time travelers, and so on. If you do not come, you will recdeive a penelty."

Thus, our meeting was concluded.

Haruhi kissed me, and went home.

Mikuru also walked home.

Nagato sat in her chair reading, while Koisumi and I were playing a game of chess.

"So,"I began,"anything happen?"

"Yes,"Nagato stated."Mikuru Asuhina has proven to hold hatred to haruhi Suzumiya."

"You can see a problem there, right Kyon?"Koisumi asked.

I nodded."What could the outcome be?"

"There are two possible scenarios,"Nagato put in."First, Mikuru Asuhina will try to kill Haruhi Suzumiya, and cause the end of this world. Second, Mikuru Asuhina will kill herself, sending haruhi Suzumiya into a sudden feeling of guilt, forcing her to eather kill herself or leave you Kyon. And third, mikuru Asuhina will fight Haruhi Suzumiya, awith untold outcomes."

"So, the third is the safest?"I asked.

Koisumi nodded."If any of the other happens, the world could vanish."

"I see,"I replied.

The door opened.

"Hey guys,"came the voise of Miss Tsuruya. she looked around."Haruhi not here?"

I shoke my head."No, her and Mikuru left a while back."

She nodded."Okay. Give this to her when you next see her,"Tsuruya said, handing us a paper.

I looked at it as she left the room.

"What is it?"Koisumi asked.

I laughed."Club form for the SOS Brigade. Looks like she wants to join."

Nagato nodded."Understandable. We will receive a total of three other new members by the end of this year."

_Three?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Haruhi walked out of the class room, and went to go sit in the grass.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I looked into Mikuru's face.

"Why did you want me to come Mikuru?"I asked, curious.

She looked at me with pure hatred."You toke kyon from me."

"I didn't,"I said, forming a fist.

"Yes,"Mikuru said walking up,"you did take him."

She punched me in the face.

I feel to my knees.

People were looking.

I stood up."You wanting a fight, huh?"

I ran up and kicked Mikuru in the side, forcing her to hert feet.

"Why do you want to fight me?"I asked.

Mikuru stood up."I want Kyon back. Give him back!"she yelled.

We were both fighting.

Why did she hate me so much?

* * *

_Kyon:_

I was sitting in class when Taniguchi came running."Haruhi Suzumiya and Mikuru Asuhina are fighing outside!"

I walked up tohim."Show me,"I said.

Taniguchi lead me there.

I saw Mikuru punching Haruhi, and Haruhi fighting back.

I heard everything they said.

"You toke Kyon from me."Mikuru was crying while she said this."He would have loved me if you haden't take him!"

"He loves me Mikuru!"Haruhi yelled back, forcing her the ground.

The two were throwing punches at each other.

Mikuru sjouted,"I love Kyon more than you ever will!"

"But he loves me!"Haruhi replied.

Haruhi slapped Mikuru across her face.

Mikuru put her legs at Haruhi's gut, and pushed her off.

The two stood up. They were bruised and covered in dirt and grass.

The ran at each other, getting ready to punch each other again.

They never meet.

The two looked in shcok as I toke both of the punches.

"Kyon, why?"Haruhi asked.

"Friends shouldn't fight,"I stated.

Mikru was crying."Please Kyon, come back to me."

I got the two apart.

I looked at Mikuru."I'm sorry Mikuru, but I don't love you."

She cryed more."Why? I love you more that her!"

I looked her in the eyes."But I love haruhi more than anyone else."

Haruhi was sitting down, listening.

"You have to learn to let me go Mikuru."

She wiped tears away."Why? Why? Why?"

"Beacuse I loved her. I was just blind of it until I dated you."

Haruhi looked up.

"I loved Haruhi for so long. I didn't want to admit it though. Until the guilt I felt dating you, I never knew my feelings for her. but, now I know. You will only hurt yourself following me."I stared strait at her."I can never, and will never love you Mikuru Asuhina! You have to learn to let me go."

Mikru looked at me."You dated me. I loved you, gave you my heart, and you gave it up."

I nodded."I know you might be mad. I will take anything you see fit."

Mikuru stood there, letting tears go down her face.

She gripped her fist, and slapped me across the face. I stood there.

"You basterd!"she shouted."Was I just a toy to you?"

"No,"I said."You were my girlfriend. And I tried to love you, but failed."

Mikuru stood there. Her tears were drying up.

"I'm sorry Mikuru, but I was wrong to date you. I just hurt you in the end."

She turned."I need time to myself."

"I'm sorry,"came Haruhi's voise.

"Your not to blame Miss Suzumiya,"she said."But, I need time to myself."

Mikuru walked away.

* * *

The next day, she was absent from school.

We knew she was still dealing with it.

Neather the three of us were in trouble.

The main worry was Haruhi. She was covered iwth bruises.

"Are you sure your okay?"I asked.

"Yeah,"she said smiling."Don't worry Kyon, i've had worse than this."

I let it be, but wouldn't leave Haruhi's side, just incase.

* * *

Eventualy, the week went by. Mikuru was nowhere to be seen until Sunday.

Me and Haruhi saw the movie Saturday, and meet up with the others the next day.

Mikuru was there, though she looked tired.

Our groups were me, Haruhi and Koisumi.

Nagato and Mikuru walked off.

* * *

_Mikuru:_

We never found anything, but I did talk with her.

"You have givin up Kyon?"Nagato asked.

I nodded."Yeah."

"Good choise,"Nagato stated.

"It hurts,"I added.

Nagato stopped, and looked at me."I have two ways to help you get over Kyon."

"What are they?"I asked.

"First, I could force him out of your memory,"she stated.

"Not that,"I said.

"Then the only other option is for me to show you what life could be like if you and him are never together again."

Nagato put a hand on my shoulder, and both mine and Kyon's lifes went by.

I nodded."I see. Thank you Nagato."

She nodded, and we cotinued to walk around.

* * *

_Kyon:_

We meet up, and ate lunch, which Koisumi bought, since he was last to arrive.

"Anything?"Haruhi asked.

Nagato said,"Nothing."

"Same here,"Haruhi said, sighing.

"Well, we still have time to see the unexpalined,"I put in.

Haruhi smiled."Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

Today was fun, but my life was going to get weird again just the next day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far in this. If you want more. I have other fanfitions I have posted.**

**The next part in this will involve Kyon getting wrapped in another of Haruhi's wishes.**

**In it, Haruhi wishes for a new friend, and Kyon gets pulled into it more than ever, when he become someone else.**

**The next chapter will be along in a while. **

**Thanks again.**

**RR**


	8. Chapter 8

**WISH: GIRL**

* * *

I woke up.

Something seemed wrong.

I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw something unbeleivable.

I nearly choked on the water.

I saw not me, but a girl in my place.

I was shorted, my hair had grown, and, to add insult to injury, I was flat chested.

I was to stunned to speak.

I snuck into my room, and changed into somewhat fitting clothes.

I got out of my room right when my sister woke up. Way to close.

* * *

I walked to Nagato's, the only place where situation like these could be talked about.

I pressed the buzzer."I'm here to speak to a Miss Yuki Nagato."

No responce.

"It has to do with Haruhi Suzumiya."

The gate opened.

I walked in and went to Yuki's floor.

* * *

Yuki was waiting, wearing her school uniform already.

"Hey Nagato,"I said.

She blinked."I see,"was all she said as we walked in.

She handed me a cup of tea, and a small bag.

I drank the tea in a quick gulp.

"So, i'm guessing Haruhi has something to do with this,"I stated.

Nagato nodded."At 12:17 AM last night, Haruhi Suzumiya wished for a friend to mysteriouly appear. Through it, the universe agreed, and made you into a girl to fufill Haruhi Suzumiya's wish."

"Is there a way to change me back?"I asked.

"There are two way,"Nagato stated."First, Haruhi Suzumiya would have to wish you back."

"And the other?"I asked.

"The Data intagration Thought Entity would have to prepair a devise the change your entire data flow back to normal. The would take fourteen days at least."

"Fourteen days?"I asked, stunned.

Nagato nodded."Haruhi Suzumiya will unlikely wish for you back s soon, unless she knew the truth, which would end horribly. So, you will have to pretend to be a female for the time being."

I was stunned."So, what about school?"I asked.

Nagato pointed to the bag. I opened it, and pulled out a school uniform. One of Nagato's?

"I will rewrite the data flow to say you have been moved to a different school over night with out warning."

"And my sister?"I asked.

"She will be let know the same. The data flow will say your parents transfered you to a new school for a while. It will also say that you will be transfering from Tokyo, Japan. Haruhi Suzumiya will imediatly take an interest."

I held my head in defeat."And my name?"I asked.

"Kyonko Higurashi,"she stated.

Even as a girl I can't escape my nickname.

"Thanks nagato,"I said standing up.

"You will be staying here for the time being,"Nagato said looking into my eyes.

I nodded."Thanks."

* * *

I changed into the clothes Nagato gave me.

The skirt fit well, but the underwaer was a bit uncomfortable. I actualy felt good that I was flat chested, but still ike an insult, since i had to wearing a training bra under my uniform. I put on my socks and shoes, and grabbed my school bag. I saw Nagato let a hair band. Probilby for gym class.

I walked out."How do I look?"I asked.

"Fitting,"she replied.

Okay, should I be happy or insulted?

* * *

I walked into the classroom.

People were sending me weird glances.

I looked and saw haruhi. She had a tear going down her cheek.

I saw the seat, and pretended like it wasn't mine."Uhh, hello, is this seat taken?"I asked.

"No, feel free,"Haruhi said.

I sat down."My name is Kyonko Higurashi, may I ask yours?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya,"she stated, with a bit of meloncoly in her voise.

I nodded."Good sounding name."

Haruhi stared out the widnow.

Okabe-sensei walked up.

"Okay, before we begin, we have a new student today."

I stood up."My name is Kyonko Higurashi. I am from tokyo, Japan. i like cooking and music. I have no idea what club to join yet, but i hope to find one fun and interesting. I hope we can all be friends."I bowed.

"Nice to meet you Miss Higurashi. Now, since kyon's parnents transfered him last night, rather suddenly I might add, you may feel free to stay in that seat, or the seat up here,"he offered.

"No, back here is fine sensei,"I stated. I gave a smile to the class.

And, through the corner of my eye, I saw Tanoguchi blush. Great, hes in love with me.

* * *

After class, Haruhi began talking to me.

"Why are you here?"she asked.

I blinked."My parents were moving here, so I registered for classes. After I was accepted, my parents were imediatly moved away, which was always weird to me. But, I was already enrolled, so they said I could stay. thankfully my old friend went to school here."

"Who?"Haruhi asked.

"Yuki Nagato,"I stated.

"Yuki?"She blinked."You mean your one of nagato's friends?"

I nodded."Me and her have been friends since middle-school. She came here because she didn't have to move. I followed my parents, so I didn't enrole, at least not until a month ago. But we were prepaired to move any time."

Haruhi nodded."Two mysterious transerfer students."

_Oh crap_, I thought to myself.

She nodded."You said you were looking for a club to join. Feel free to stop by our blub room."She prceeded to tell me where to go.

I nodded."Okay."

Haruhi walked off.

I went to my lunch.

"Hello,"Taniguchi said.

"Hi,"I replied.

Kunikida followed."Suzumiya has taken in interest in you has she?"he asked.

I nodded."You have to admit that me starting school the same time as a student leaves is suspicious."

"Not just any student,"Tanigushi said, taking Haruhi's seat."The student who transfered is Suzumiya's boyfriend."

I acted shoked."Well, that might explain her interest."I began to play with my hands.

Taniguchi blushed, but his eyes read the one word, _Cute._

I was right.

"So, can you tell about this boy...uh?"I acted like i didn't know them.

"I'm Taniguchi,"he stated.

"And i'm Kunikida,"Kunikida added.

I bowed to both of them."And as sensei told you, my name is Kyonko Higurashi, but my friends just call me Kyonko."

"Kyonko,"Taniguchi said, trying to understand something."Souns like Kyon."

"Are you related?"Kunikda asked.

"Not to my knowledge,"I replied.

* * *

After classes, I meet at the club room.

Haruhi sat in her chair.

I saw there was one extra person. Miss Tsuruya. She sat in a seat in front of the door.

"You told me to come here?"I asked.

Koizumi smiled. He knew. So did Nagato.

Mikuru looked lost though. She must not know yet.

Haruhi pointed a hand to the open seat, my seat.

I sat down.

"Welcome,"Koizumi said."I heard your from Tokyo."

I nodded."And you?"

"I transfered here from Canada about a year ago."

Haruhi hit the desk."I'm bored, is there nothing to do?"she asked.

Nagato closed her book."We could investigate where kyon went,"she offered.

Haruhi smiled."Your right Yuki, lets do it!"

I felt uncomfortable now.

I asked,"What does your club do?"I asked.

"We hunt for aliens, time travelers, Espers, and other unexplainable people and things so as to make life interesting."

Tsuruya laughed."Thats Haruhi for you. She makes things interesting with just her words."

_Tell me about it._

I opened my bag and pulled out a small book.

Haruhi saw this."What are you reading?"she asked.

"Its a small romance novel,"I stated. Truth is I wasn't reading it, it was just show so as not to arrouse suspision.

Haruhi nodded."Okay, lets get to work."She pulled out six tooth picks and two markers.

She held the six in her hand."There are three red toothpicks and three green toothpicks. Take you pick to see whose team you on."

We all pulled our tootherpicks.

Mine was red. Koizumi had green. Tsuruya had green. Mikuru had red. Nagato had red. And Haruhi had green.

It was decided.

"Okay, meet back here in an hour. Search around to see if anyone in the school knows anything about Kyon leaveing, or anything else interesting."

We all nodded.

* * *

Once we were away from the club room, we sat down.

"So, should I explain Nagato?"I asked.

Nagato nodded.

"Explain what?"Mikuru asked.

"Mikuru, its me Kyon."

She was lost."Excuse me?"

I sighed."Haruhi wished for a friend to mysteriously apear, and i woke up as a girl this morning."

Nagato nodded.

Mikuru blushed."You mean, your K-Kyon?"she asked.

I nodded.

_Slap._ Before I could react, she slapped me.

I stood up."I guess I deserve that,"I said.

"Damn right you do!"she shouted.

I sat strait again.

"You can guess why she wanted me to be a girl,"I aid.

Mikuru calmed down."She wanted a friend, right?"

Nagato nodded."Yes."

Mikuru sighed."She never changes, does she?"

I laughed."Trust me, I know."

Mikuru laughed a bit as well.

* * *

We meet back up at the club room.

I had checked around a bit, just to be sure Haruhi didn't yell me out.

"Anything?"Haruhi asked.

We shoke our heads."No."

Koizumi smiled."Same here."

Haruhi sat down in her chair.

"Well, your dismissed."Haruhi just staredo ff into space.

"Well, i'm heading home Nagato,"I said aloud.

Nagato nodded.

* * *

It was strangly quiet at Nagato's.

I had changed out of my uniform into some comfortable clothes Nagato set aside. A pair of black shirts reaching down to the mid section of my thighs and a yellow tank top. I made a pot of tea.

Nagato walked in.

"Hey Nagato,"I stated, finishing my tea.

She bowed, and went into her room.

When she came out, she was wearing a pair of pink pajamas, which surprised me.

"Something wrong?"she asked.

"I never thought you wore pajamas,"I stated.

She blinked."I may not be human, but I still require sleep."

I nodded."Makes sence. to be honest, i'm still lost about the Data intigration Thought Entity and all this crap."

"It is not easy to understand,"Nagato added.

I streched."Well, i'm getting some food, and the going to sleep."

Nagato nodded.

I made some rice, and ate it. I made some for Nagato as well, which she ate with out hesitation.

I told her good night, and went into the other room.

It felt weird to sleep in this room agian. It fet like I would sleep the next twenty years away, but I ignored the feeling, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi said there was no need to come to the club room that day.

I was walking around, when I saw a familiar face. Emiri Kimidori, the SOS Brigade's first client.

She just looked at me, smiled, and, as a couple people walked by, vanished. Did I just imagine that?

I would have no idea what awaited me and Miss Kimidori. I wish I did.

* * *

**THIS ENDS THE FIRST PART OF THE WISH. THE NEXT PART WILL BE ALONG, HOPEFULLY, BEFORE LONG.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WISH: NAGATO'S SOLUTION**

* * *

I woke up to see Nagato reading.

"Some how i'm not surprized,"I said, rubbing my eyes.

Nagato pointed to the clothes layed out on the table. A clean uniform.

I put it on, and got my bag ready.

* * *

School was nothing speacial. It felt like when I first began to know Haruhi Suzumiya.

I toke a glance at her, and blushed. She looked beautiful.

I looked away before she noticed.

* * *

There was no club activitys for the SOS Brigade today, so I just walked around.

I looked behind me, and saw Tanoguchi following me.

I turned."May I ask why you are following me?"I asked.

Taniguchi blushed."Well I-"

I turned."Quit following me. Its creepy."

Taniguchi turned, having a sad look on his face.

* * *

The next days went by with no incidents.

I spent my days in the SOS Brigade room.

When school ended, I went back to Nagato's and chnged out of my clothes.

Soon the weekend was on us.

Haruhi asked me and Nagato meet her at the Station.

I wore a yellow tank-top over a black shirt and blue jeans.

Haruhi was dressed in a blue shirt and faded jeans.

Mikuru wore a pink frilly shirt and a white skirt over her light blue jeans.

Koizumi was wearing a pair of clothes that looked a lot like dress clothes.

Miss Tsuruya wore a dark green t-shirt with the symble for "fight" in white. She also wore a pair of light green shorts with a pine green skirt.

And Nagato wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

It was strangly warm today.

Haruhi gave us a big grin."Today were going to look for anything out of the ordinary."

She the brought out six toothpicks.

We all drew them.

Nagato and Koizumi got red. Mikuru and Miss Tsuruya got yellow. Me and Haruhi got blue.

We all split up.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

The whole time I spent with Kyonko, I felt something off about her. Something familiar.

I ignored the feeling, thinking my imagination was just going a bit overboard.

We walked around, but eventualy just sat down.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I sat down with Haruhi.

She looked at me."So tell me, what was life like before you came here?"she asked.

I thought for a moment."I lived with my parents in Tokyo. But, due to a transfer, my parents were going to be moving here, so I began to registation process to get into to this school. But, right when I was accepted, my parents were being moved. I learned that Yuki was here, so I just asked her if I could stay with her."

Haruhi nodded."You've got mystery behind you miss Higurashi."

"Please, its just Kyonko."

Haruhi nodded."So, what do your parents do?"she asked.

"My parents are in business. They work along side Koizumi's family."

"You know Koizumi?"she asked.

I smiled."Not to well. I only meet him twise before I moved here. The first was just a quick glance when I was three. The other was went our parents intoduced us to each other."

"Oh,"she said disapointed."Do you like anybody?"haruhi asked.

"Yes,"I replied.

"Is that person here?"Haruhi asked.

"Sort of,"I answered.

Haruhi looked at me. i blushed a bit."What?"I asked.

It was a good thing that I knew what I was doing. Haruhi didn't catch on in the slightist.

She just sighed."Lets get back to work.

* * *

We came across Miss Emery. She smiled.

When we asked her, she gave us in interesting story she had heard.

Apearntly this part of the river was haunted.

People have heard screams, crys and even laughs from here. People have also reported seeing full body ghosts and orbs around here.

We walked back to the meeting point.

* * *

Turns out they had the same story. They had asked a few people, and this story was all they got.

We all got some drinks, honors of Miss Tsuruya, who was last to arrive.

We all drank them, and agreed to meet back here tonight so as to go ghost hunting.

* * *

_Koizumi:_

I was walking home from the Station.

I looked behind me to see a smiling Tsuruya.

"Yes?"I asked.

She smiled."Just wanted to hand you this Itsuki."She held out a small letter.

"Itsuki?"I asked confused.

She lughed."Looks like your easy to confuse. Good to know."

Off she went leaving me with a letter in my hand.

I was both confused and happy for some weird reason. I opened the letter.

It simply read, _We need to meet. -Nagato._

I meet with Nagato imediatly.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I watched as Haruhi made a fool of herself.

She was chnting and making loud noises the whole way there.

Why me?

* * *

We split up.

I was with Nagato, Koizumi with Tsuruya, and Mikuru with Haruhi.

* * *

Nagato guided me to a certain location.

"Here."She stood still.

"Yeah?"I asked.

She pointed, and I saw the ghost.

"What the-!"

The ghost simply floated away.

"Full body aparisions are starting to come here more often,"Nagato stated."As another wish by Haruhi Suzumiya, ghosts and spirits have begun to form in this world."

I just sighed."How is this bad?"I asked.

"The beings you call ghosts are not natural in large amounts. They are the remains of a sentient being's mind. If the being dosen't leave, they will cause trouble. If Haruhi Suzumiya sees one right now, she will want more, and soon the world will be full of all dead sentient beings."

"Oh,"I stated."Okay, what can we do?"I asked.

Nagato muttered something under her breath, and she looked at me."I have settled the problem."

By this point, I learned not to question Nagato to much. She knew what she was doing. I think.

* * *

I settled down on my bed.

I sighed.

Nagato had gone to the shower. I guess she gets dirty as well.

I pulled out a picture I kept in my wallet.

It was of me and Haruhi.

We toke it after I confessed my feelings. We were both smiling. Haruhistood next to me, her eyes were closed. She was blushing.

I smiled seeing the picture. I held close to my heart, and thought about back when I was with her.

* * *

When Nagato was done, I went into the bathroom, and toke my shower.

While I was in there, I saw a glowing red light on the other side of glass.

That better not be who I feared it was. I turned off the water, and pushed the glass aside.

"Ah, Kyon,"came Koisumi's voise.

I punched the glowing form.

He backed away a bit. Not because of my punch, but beacuse I was naked.

"Give a good answer befroe I hunt you down!"I shouted.

Koisumi's form flikered for a moment."We have recieved bad news Kyon."

I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself up."I'm listening."

Koisumi went into telling me that the leader of his organization was reciving death threats from someone outside the eyes of Mikuru's group, the Sentient Data Thought Entity, and his group. This unknown person was seeking to kill Haruhi, and take her powers.

I looked at him."Make sure Haruhi is safe,"I stated.

"Thats why I came to you,"he offered.

"Why me?"I asked him.

Koisumi laughed."Well, your the closest to Miss Suzumiya. Plus, you tend to know where all the weird stuff is more than the rest of us."

"Your telling me to keep my eyes open?"I asked.

Koisumi nodded.

"Before you leave, are you any closer to turning me back?"I asked.

Koisumi sighed."Were working, but it will take time. Nagato will be closer than I will ever be."

I nodded."Got it."

* * *

Me and nagato ate our food.

"Are you any closer to turning me back?"I asked.

"Yes,"she replied.

"How long?"I asked.

"There is a fifty percent chance it will be done in two days."

I looked up."You sure?"I asked.

"No,"she replied.

Such a confusing girl.

* * *

As it turned out, it toke longer.

A week passed by before Nagato gave me any news.

We were eating our breakfeast.

"Anything?"I asked.

Nagato nodded."The data has been arranged in a way that you will be able to become male once more in the morning."

I became wide-eyed."Really?"I asked.

Nagato nodded.

I hugged her."Thank you."

She simply kept eating.

* * *

In class that day, the teach told the class I would be leaving tommarow to go home.

He also mentioned that Kyon, me, would return with in the week, givin n unforseen cercomstances.

I sat down. the lesson was fast that day.

* * *

In the club room, Haruhi held a going off party for me.

During this time, two people came in and dropped of their club sheets to join the club.

Haruhi looked at them and nodded."I'll let them join."

I saw them and saw they belonged to Kunikida and Tanoguchi.

Great, I just got them envolved as well.

* * *

Haruhi walked me to Nagato's.

"You don't have to escort me,"I told her.

Haruhi looked into my eyes. She stopped.

"Wht is it?"I asked.

"Your eyes,"Haruhi stated.

"Yes?"I asked.

She looked into my eyes again.

"They look like Kyon's."

Crap, was she onto me?

She stepped back."I guess it dosen't matter."

That was close.

* * *

She walked off waving.

I looked down and saw she dropped something.

"Wait!"I shouted.

She stopped turned, asnd I ran into her.

What made it weird, was that when I crashed, I opened my eyes, and I was kissing Haruhi.

It felt both right and cworng. what made it weird though, was she was kissing back.

She opened her eyes. I was blushing.

"Kyon?"she asked.

I wiped off my school uniform."here,"I said handing her her wallet."You dropped it."

She stared at me, but toke it.

Before I got far, she stopped me."Kyon, is that you?"

I felt guilty.

I closed my eyes and sucked it up."No."

I walked off.

* * *

Nagato opened the door.

She looked in my eyes and nodded."Everything is ready."

I was surprised."So fast?"I asked.

Nagato nodded. She handed me a bag with my regular clothes.

She lead me inside.

* * *

**I know I messed up a little bit. If you have any suggestions, i'm all to willing to listen. please leave a comment, and i'll post again soon. TY.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WISH: HOMECOMING**

* * *

Nagato had me stripe naked and go to the living room.

To be honest, it felt weird for her to see me naked.

She layed me on a bed in the center of the room.

Nagato began chanting. I looked at her. She just stood there and chanted.

I felt an itching sensation under my skin. I looked at my hand, and saw that it was slowing growing insize.

I looked down and saw my chest returning to normal. I was changing ver fast.

After about another minute Nagato, stopped. I sat up.

Nagato just stared at me. I noticed her eyes were aimed somewhere they shouldn't.

"Could you stop staring?"I asked.

She looked me in the eyes."It is done."

She threw the bag at me. I toke out the clothes and changed.

I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was still long.

I went to the kitchen, and found a knife.

I went back to the bathroom, and cut my pony tail off.

I then used a pair of scissors from the bag to trim my hair.

* * *

Once I was presentable, I thanked Nagato and was on my way.

I walked home, carring the belongings I had brought with me.

Then, I looked to my side, and walked to the Station.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I don't know why Yuki tols me to come here, but I was standing here for about an hour. I was about to give up and go home.

Then, I saw Kyon walking up.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I stopped in front of Haruhi.

"Hey,"I said.

Haruhi just stared.

"Sorry that-"

I stopped when Haruhi kissed me.

She pulled away."Its okay Kyon."

We walked around looking at things that were on sale.

I looked in my bag and found my wallet. I looked inside, and ofund it filled with money.

I didn't give Nagato enough credit. She had thought it all out.

* * *

After everything was over, I walked home.

My sister was waiting at the door.

"Welcome home Kyon,"she said, walking me to the kitchen."One of your friends is here to see you."

I walked into the kitchen to see a yuoung girl with light green hair. The SOS Brigade's first client. Emiry Kimidori.

"Hello Kyon,"she said with that look I remember.

I looked into her eyes. Something didn't feel right.

"What is it miss Kimidori?"I asked.

My sister ran off.

Miss Kimidori snapped her fingers, and suddenly all the sound from outside vanished.

* * *

_Koizumi:_

I looked off into the distance. It felt like someone had just changed the flow of the universe.

I turned twoards Kyon's house.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I stared at her."Who are you?"I asked.

She smiled."My name is Emiry Kimidori, student of North High. I am also the SOS Brigade's first client, and an abnormal human being."

"What do you mean by abnormal?"I asked.

"Koisumi isn't the only Esper out there you know."

"An Esper?"I asked.

She smiled."The second best,"she said.

"And why are you here?"I asked.

"Haruhi Suzumiya."She stared into my eyes.

"What of her?"

Her smile vanished."Radicals are after her."

"Like Asakura?"I asked.

She laughed."Worse. asakura was after you. These are stricktly after Suzumiya. They plan to kill her. Their leader plans to take her powers."

"Why should i trust you?"I asked.

She stood up."You can't. I just thought I would offer you information."She walked to the door.

"And,"she continued,"Koizumi is on his way. Fill him in on who I am."She left.

* * *

Just as she said, Koizumi walked in.

I told him what had happened.

"Emiry Kimidori?"he asked.

I nodded.

"Then she is who we all fear."

"How so?"I asked him, curious why she was so dangerous.

Koizumi sighed."The number two of our organization is known for drastic measures. She was always an unknown figure to all but our leader. He banished her after she litterly ripped a radical apart, limb by limb.

"Our leader, along with the Data Intigration Thought Entity removed her powers and banished her. She has been missing since. If she able to do what she did, I will have to inform our leader."

"Who is this man?"I asked.

"Is name is Jace Arakawa."

"Arakawa?"I thought."You mean Mr. Arawaka?"I asked.

He laughed."No. My boss is his younger brother."

"So, how many Espers are out there?"I asked.

"With Miss Kimidori accounted for, that makes twelve surviving Espers."

"Only twelve?"I asked.

He nodded."We are few. But with us all together, even the Data Intigration Thought Entity is impressed."

I nodded.

"We all meet up every once in a while. As it so happens, we meet up again this coming Saturday. You will need you come with me."

"Fine,"i sighed."You know, sometimes this gets annoying."

"I know,"he replied.

* * *

School was interesting the next day.

Even though class didn't offer anything, the club was now more active.

Haruhi accepted Taniguchi and Kunikida's club applications.

We now had eight members.

Our little club room was getting a bit more crowded.

Taniguchi toke a seat next to Koizumi, while Kunikida sat next to Mikuru.

I toke my seat next to Haruhi.

Haruhi stood up."I have good nnews!"she yelled.

We all looked at her.

She looked at Kozumi."Koizumi here has managed to talk his uncle, or whatever, to tak us on a cruise for break!"

I looked at the clander, and i'll be damned, it was almost Summer Break.

"Any catch?"Taniguchi asked.

Haruhi smiled."I really don't know."

I hated that smile, but I also loved it.

* * *

The week went by, and I found myself in a car with Koizumi again. With us was mr Arakawa and Miss Mori.

We were driving to the meeting place.

This was going to be a weird day for me. No question about it.

* * *

**This was short, i know. but the main focus of this was to mainly bring kyon back to his normal self. **

**The next chapter will be the Esper meeting. Afterwards, the SOS Brigade goes on vancation. OPn this vacation, the new members of the SOS Brigade are let in on the secret of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**TY for supporting me this far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ESPER MEETING**

* * *

We meet up ina a hotel. It was nice. It made me wonder how high up these guys were.

Mr Arakawa and Miss Mori walked up to the counter."Four under Arakawa,"Mr. Arakawa said.

"Oh, sorry, right this way,"the woman said, leading them to a large room a couple floors up.

* * *

Inside the room was one giant table and twelve chairs.

Koisumi told me to take the empty seat.

Everyone sat down. I looekd at them, and noticed an order.

Everyone toke a seat. If someone noticed it wasn't theirs, they sat in the one they were suppose to.

The one at the head toke his seat last.

"Okay, lets get our meeting underway."He wore a black business suit.

I looked and saw Koisumi. He was smiling.

The man, obviously Jace, continued.

"Number 11, Itsuki Koisumi. Is there anything new with haruhi Suzumiya?"he asked.

Koisumi stood."Number 1, Jace Arakawa, everything is roughly the same. as you know, I have kept you updated. The only new business is Emity Kimidori what we have to discuss with Kyon ther,"he said pointing to me.

Jace nodded."Number 5, Mikodo Mori?"he asked.

"Nothing,"Miss Mori stated.

"Number 3, Mr Arakawa?"he asked.

Did Mr Arakawa not have a first name?

He stood."As it is, there is news to report as of yet."

He began asking other, which I ignored, until it all came down to what I needed to know, and Miss Kimidori.

"First off,"Jace began,"lets atart with former Number 2, Emiry Kimidori."

Koisumi nodded to me. I stood.

I told them of how she came to my house, and everything odd that happened.

Once I was done, I sat down.

Everyone, except Koisumi, looked uneasy.

"What is it?"I asked.

Jace looked around."We all remember what Miss kimidori was well known for. We must let our friend here know."

The one sitting farther down, stood up."I will let him know,"he said.

"Go ahead number 6 Sousuke,"Jace stated.

Sousuke nodded. He began expalining the situation to me, of how Emiry Kimidori had tried to take over as leader of the Espers, but was beaten by Jace.

When she was banished, she vanished from their eyes in only seconds after her powers were taken. But, she vanished faster than she should have.

After he finished Sousuke sat down.

Koisumi nodded."So, you now see our delema,"he stated.

Jaced nodded."Well said number 6. Before we finish, is there anything else that needs our attention?"

Nobody spoke.

Jacen nodded."Then let us get to our final business. Number 3, Mr Arakawa, and number 5, Mikodo Mori, will be trnasfered to North High this coming semester after Summer break, and fill in as new teachers.

Both nodded.

"And finally, we would like to introduce number 12, Ami Tatsuya into our organization."

A girl sat next to Koisumi. She looked like she was only thirteen.

Jace nodded."That is all for now. We will meet up before the next school term starts."He stood, and the rest followed his example.

I stood up."Mr Kyon," he said."Could i please speak to you?"he asked.

I nodded as everyone left.

He sighed."Finally,"he said pulling a bottle from beneath his desk."Care for a drink?"he asked.

"No thank you,"I stated, a bit annoyed.

"Okay,"he said, pouring himself a glass."Now, we need to talk about Order 401,"he said before taking a drink.

"What of it?"I asked.

"You should know by now none of us support it."

"Then why do you have it?"I asked.

He chugged the rest of his glass."The problem is that that option is our last resort. But, it can only be made if the leader makes the decision. Even then, the order is delayed for one week before it can be fully used, unless all the other Espers agree to it. And I mean _all_."

"Then how do you stop it?"I asked.

"Only if the leader chosses to take the order back. It was established, but never used."He poured another glass.

I nodded."How would haruhi be killed?"I asked.

He stopped for second. then he said,"What ever way the leader says."

I nodded."Is there anything else I need to know?"I asked.

He shoke his head."No. You sure you don't want a drink?"he asked.

I shoke my head."I'm fine."

He sighed, and went back to drinking.

I stood.

"Make sure to keep and eye on miss Suzumiya."

"I have to,"I said."After all, i am her boyfriend."

He laughed."Right."

I walked out.

* * *

Koizumi was waiting outside.

"You seem a bit worse than ever,"Koizumi stated.

"Well, my girlfriend is a god, her life is on the line, some of my closest friends are Espers, time travelers, aliens, or something else. I was almost killed, three time that i can remember. I find myself able to change the world by saying,'I am Jhon Smith,' to Haruhi. And, to top it all off, the girl I love could be executed in one week."

Koizumi just stared at me, his smile almost gone."Well, you defently are a tough one Kyon."

I sighed, and we went out to the car.

* * *

The next day, we all met up with Haruhi at the Station.

"Okay, we are boarding a train number three, and riding three towns over. once there, we will be getting on a boat that will take us to the island."haruhi was smiling.

"Nothing weird this time?"I asked.

Koizumi smiled."Nope. This isn't even the same island."

I just sighed.

My sister was standing right next to me. Due to her not having anyone to watch her, I had to take her with us.

We boarded the train.

Everyone got into their seats.

My sister sat to my left. She fell asleep in no time. Haruhi sat to my right. She held my hand, and just rested her head on my shoulder.

Across from us, Taniguchi was giving me evil looks. Nagato sat to his right, and Kunikida to his left.

Mikuru sat next to Nagato, Koisumi sat next to her. And Miss Tsuruya sat next to him. She fell asleep only a couple minutes after the train left the station. Her head was rest on Koisumi's shoulder. And, if I wasn't mistaken, Koizumi was blushing a bit, but still managed his usual smile.

I had a feeling in my gut that nothing was going to happen. I had learned to trust my gut.

I looked at Haruhi. She feel asleep.

I moved a bit of hair out of her face, and smiled.

* * *

Before long, we were where we had to get off. We woke everyone up, and went to the boat.

There, we meet up with two familiar people.

"Ah, Mr Arakawa, Miss Mori,"Koisumi said.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter is the vacation. i am currently thinking it up right now. I should hopfully be up before long.**

**Please comment on any ideas you have.**

**And, if your a fan of my Konoha High, I will be working on the next chapter this coming week. So keep an eye out for any chapters to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**VACATION PT:1**

* * *

The island was actualy pretty beautiful.

I was lying under an umbrella with Haruhi.

Haruhi was starting to fall asleep.

When she finally did, I just smiled. She just looked so cute when she was asleep.

Nagato was under another umbrella, reading.

Koizumi, Mikuru, Miss Tsuruya, Tanoguchi, and Kunikida were busy playing in the water.

My sister was running around the beach, often going in the water to play with the others.

The house behind us was bigger than the last one we stayed at.

Koizumi walked up."Hey Kyon,"he said, staying quiet enough that Haruhi didn't wake up.

"Hey, stay quiet. We don't want to wake her up, do we?"I asked.

Koizumi nodded."I managed to tell everyone to meet up with us on the other side of the island later. Minus Miss Suzumiya that is."

I nodded."You want me to come along?"I asked.

He shoke his head."No, you can stay with Miss Suzumiya if you wish."

I nodded."No complaining with you there."

Koizumi walked over to his place, and layed under his umbrella.

Haruhi moved a bit."_Kyon_,"she whispered in her sleep.

In smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Haruhi woke up about a few minute later, and and was playing in the water.

After some streching, I joined in.

After a while, Haruhi got on my shoulders.

I looked and saw the other girls were doing the same.

Koizumi had miss Tsuruya on his shoulders, Taniguchi had Mikuru, Kunikida had Nagato. The three others were getting ready for what I thought was going to happen.

The four teams were trying to push the others down.

First one down was Taniguchi. During the whole thing, Mikuru was scared, flailing around, even hiting Taniguchi in the face a couple times.

The next one was Kunikida and Nagato. Nagato was barley even trying, and Haruhi managed to knock them down.

Now it was me and Haruhi against Koizumi and Tsuruya.

"Don't think I'll go easy,"Miss Tsuruya stated.

"Same here,"Haruhi added.

The two began pushing each other.

I was busy trying to keep balance, but Koisumi just kept smiling.

"Is that all you got?"Haruhi asked.

Tsuruya pushed again, but I kept my balance.

Haruhi gave tsuruya one big push, and she fell back, Koizumi with her.

The two popped back us. But-

Tsuruya blushed pure red when she saw that her bikini top was missing. She crouched down so that her breasts were under the water.

I looked and saw their faces.

Taniguchi had a nose bleed. Kunikida was blushing worse than Mikuru ever could. Mikuru was in a state of shock. And Nagato just read her book.

I looked at my little sister. She was just dumbstruck. By the look on her face, she was envying Miss tsuruya.

I looked at the other two.

Koizumi was blushing, and had a shocked look on his face. And Haruhi was just shocked.

* * *

_Koizumi:_

I was just shocked.

Just seeing her topless made me feel embarased.

To be honest, I was use to embarasing moments like this, having dealt with Miss Suzumiya and her dressing-up Miss Asuhina.

But seeing Miss Tsuruya topless made me feel something in my gut. I couldn't figure out what the reason was.

I saw her bikini top a little ways out, and swam to it.

* * *

_Tsuruya:_

Koizumi handed me my bikini top.

I toke it, and put it on as fast as possible.

I jumped out of the water as soon as it was on.

* * *

_Kyon:_

Haruhi slapped me for watching Miss tsuruya.

"Pervert,"she said, giving me her little sad look.

I sighed."Always with stuff like that."

She pouted, and walked off.

"Haruhi, wait up!"I said, running after her.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

Why was Kyon blushing for Miss tsuruya. There was no way he could like her.

I overreacted, and went to mine and Kyon's room.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I opened the door and walked in.

"Haruhi?"I asked.

"I'm changing,"she said from the bathroom.

"Look i'm sorry if I did any thing wrong,"I said.

Haruhi toke a moment to reply."Yeah. I guess i'm just a bit jealous."

"She may be a girl, but I have you. I would never leave the girl I love."

I heard a little laugh."You really are weird Kyon."

I sighed.

"I always liked things a bit weird."She said a bit closer.

I turned, and saw that she was topless.

I turned a pure red. What was she planning?

I saw that she was wearing her jeans.

"H-H-Haruhi, please put a shirt on,"I said, embarased.

She laughed.

I toke a peak, and saw her putting her bra on. She looked out the side of her eye at me and saw me peaking. She smiled.

When she was dressed, I started to calm down.

She kissed me, and sat down next to me.

She laughed."You are so easy to mess with Kyon,"she said, still laughing.

I sighed, and leaned back."Why were topless?"I asked.

"I don't know. I think I just wanted to make you happy."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"I asked.

She slapped me.

"What was that for?"I yelled.

She had that dirty look on her face. She stood up strait and said,"Penalty!"

I laughed.

She smiled and sat down.

* * *

We all meet up in the dinning hall for dinner.

Them an at the heado f the table gave a toast.

_Why is he our host?_ I wondered.

Jace Arakawa smiled as he drinked his sake."It is good to have Itsuki's friends here."

Koizumi just smiled.

"Since this is your first night, lets have a toast. To a great summer!"

"To a great summer!"everyone cheered.

* * *

We finished dinner, and went to bed.

Haruhi had a bed near the window.

I changed outside, while haruhi had the bathroom.

"Hey Kyon,"she said from behind the door.

"Yeah?"I asked.

She was silent for a minute."Do you think I look better than Miss Tsuruya?"she asked.

"Thats a stupid question Haruhi. Of coaurse you look better."

The door burst open, and Haruhi walked out.

I looked and saw she was only wearing her bra and pantys.

Neadless to say, I burst out a pure red.

She walked to her bed, then noticed saw staring.

"Pervert,"she said with a devilish smile.

I laughed a bit."You defenitly know how to keep eyes on you."

She laughed a bit."Be glad I at least sleep with my bra and pantys on."

"Most guys would be glad your wearing that much."

She laughed again.

I went to the bathroom to finish changing.

I came out wearing a pair of shorts and a white shirt.

Haruhi was already asleep.

Although, it didn't help that her cover was down to her chest.

I blushed, and put the cover to her neck.

She muttered,"_I love you_,"and roped her arms around my neck.

I tried to get my head out of her arms, but she jesy kept her hold.

Then, she let go, and turned.

I was on the floor, breathing hard.

Why me?

* * *

**Well, here is the new chapter.**

**Feel free to comment on anything you feel I should do. **

**TY for reading. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Oh, GL on any fanfic writers out there that are just staring out. I'll be waiting to see what you make.**


	13. Chapter 13

**VACATION PT:2**

* * *

I sat up, and watched as haruhi was playing in the water with Miss Tsuruya and Mikuru. The three of them looked like they were having fun together.

Koisumi was asleep a few feet away to my left. With him was my little sister, who was drawing all over his face, laughing.

Nagato sat to my right, reading a book like usual. She didn't even look at the three in the water, but still gave a slight smile, if you looked close enough.

Taniguchi and Kunikida were staring wide-eyed at the three in the water. Then I noticed their gaze was focused on Haruhi.

I walked up, and pushed both their heads down."Quit staring at my girlfriend."

Taniguchi just sweated. Kunikida just stayed there.

* * *

After they returned inside, Taniguchi and Kunikida walked off to their rooms, defeated.

"What happened to them?"Koisumi asked. He still haden't noticed my sister had written on his face.

Everyone, excluding Nagato, broke out laughing at Koisumi.

"What is it?"Koisumi asked. His face was completely puzzled.

Miss Tsuruya held up a mirror."Take a look Koisumi."

"What? Who did this to my face?"

My sister just stood up."Me,"she stated.

Koisumi just feinted.

* * *

_Koisumi:_

When I woke up, I found Miss Tsuruya standing over me.

I blushed and sat strait up.

"W-what?"I asked.

She laughed."You feinted after Kyon's sister admitted to the crime. I brought you back to your room and cleaned you up."

I looked down and, found I was wearing my pants."Did you-?"

"Did I what?"she asked.

"Did you change me out of my trunks?"

She laughed."Yeah, and I mighty add you need to shave down there."

I passed out with a nose bleed after she said that.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I walked with Kyon to dinner. He was wearing his shorts and shirt, like usual.

Still, I felt it suited him more than some tux.

* * *

_Kyon:_

We ate our dinner, and went back to our rooms.

Haruhi was barley standing, showing how tired she was. She barley had her eyes open.

I opened our door, and carried her in. I set her on her bed, and she crawled under her covers.

I smiled seeing this. She just looked like an angel when she wasn't barking orders.

I changed into my night clothes, and got in me bed. I just stared at the celling until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Something woke me up. I looked at clock, and saw it was 12:09 AM.

I felt something next to me, and saw Haruhi's sleeping face resting on my right arm.

I blushed, but smiled. I pulled her closer, and held onto her.

She had a silent snore you wouldn't hear, unless you were this close to her. It just made me feel happy being this close.

I was almost asleep, when she started to wake up.

"_Kyon_?"she asked, tired.

"Yeah Haruhi?"I asked.

She looked around."When did I get in your bed?"

"I don't know. I just woke up, and found you laying next to me."

She continued to look around.

"Do you want to go back to your own bed?"I asked.

She looked into my eyes, and rested her head on my chest."No, i'm happy where I am."

"So am I,"I replied.

With that, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find haruhi awake, streching.

"Morning,"she said with a smile.

I nodded."Morning."

I got dressed, and walked to breakfeast with Haruhi.

* * *

I sighed as I saw Jace singing some off tune drinking song, drunk, with a cup of sake in his hand.

Koisumi laughed."A little early, isn't it?"he asked Jace.

Jace laughed."Its never to early to enjoy a cup of sake."

"You've had eight!"Taniguchi shouted.

Kunikida had a puzzled look on his face."Why is he drinking so early in the morning?"

Nagato, who had been reading the whole time, put her book down. She stood up, and whispered something to Koisumi.

Koisumi and Nagato walked out of the room.

What were they up to?

* * *

_Koisumi:_

Me and Miss Nagato went outside.

When we were out of anyone's earshot, she turned."I have readied the Closed Space Feild for tonight 12:01 AM."

I nodded."Sounds good."I looked her in the eyes."Are we sure we can summon one of the giants?"

She nodded, conferming my hopes.

"Thank you Miss Nagato."

She nodded, and walked away.

* * *

_Kyon:_

"Looks like I was right to keep an eye on you,"I said.

Koisumi just laughed."Figures you would listen to what we had to say."

I nodded."So, why do you need a Closed Space?"I asked.

"To prove our existance to our new members."

I nodded."Well, we'll see if it works out. I can't stop you, can I?"

"Good to see your starting to learn. But, you have more power than you belive."

I walked away."I quess I'll go back to Haruhi."

Koisumi nodded, and walked away.

* * *

_Haruhi:_

I was sitting in mine and Kyon's room. I was wondering where Kyon was.

I heard a knock on the door, and Kyon walked in."Hey Haruhi."

I smiled.

Kyon walked into the bathroom, and changed.

I changed into my night clothes, which Kyon _insisted_ I wear. But, I think I could understand him being so embarased. I think.

* * *

_Kyon:_

I walked out, and saw Haruhi already wrapped in her blankets.

I smiled, and went to bed aswell.

* * *

_Koisumi:_

Me and Miss Nagato lead Miss Tsuruya, Taniguchi and Kunikida to the location of the Closed Space.

Only me and miss Nagato knew what was going on. The others thought it was a test of courage.

* * *

**Well, thats it for this chapter. I know you expected more, but i'm running low on ideas.**

**Any suggestions, please review.**

**The next chapter will be where Taniguchi, Kunikida and Tsuruya learn the truth.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRUTH**

* * *

_Tsuruya:_

I followed behind Koisumi and Nagato. I don't know why, but they were leading us to this part of the island, but didn't invite Kyon, Mikuru, or Haruhi. It was weird. But, I wanted a bit of fun this summer, so I followed.

* * *

_Koisumi:_

The three followed close behind, and kept their eyes on us.

Before long, we reached the area where the new Closed space would appear.

"Get ready,"I stated.

To be prepaired, I had Miss Nagato remake the barrier, and make it so that it was weak at one spot.

The Closed Space formed.

* * *

_Taniguchi:_

I stared at the world we were now in. What was this?

* * *

_Koisumi:_

"You have no need to be scared. Just watch."

A Celestial appeared from below, and looked at them. as it prepared to attack, Koisumi went all Esper, and fought off the creacher, forcing it back, as it swated pointlessly.

Nagato muttered so,ething, and the Celestial was cut in half.

Koisumi inhaled, and sliced the giant apart. The whole time, everyone stared in disbelief.

When the celestial was gone, Koisumi stood before the three stunned people.

"What we have to tell you will end your peaceful lives forever,"he told them.

"And_ that_ didn't?"Taniguchi asked.

* * *

_Kyon:_

Haruhi had fallen asleep about an hour before the five of them managed to come back.

Kyon was standing next to a vending machine talking to Koisumi.

"So, thats what you planned,"Kyon replied after Koisumi quit talking.

"Yes,"Koisumi replied."Since they joined the club, they have every right to know about what is really happening."

Kyon nodded."How did they react?"

"Well, Kunkida and Miss Tsuruya were quiet. Taniguchi was screaming though."

Kyon laughed."Somehow, that isn't surprising."

* * *

Everybody spent the next couple days enjoying the summer before they went home.

I was sitting next to Haruhi on the train. She was asleep. I smiled.

Yuki was reading a book. My little sister was talking wqith Miss Asuhina. Taniguchi and Kunkida were perstering Koisumi for answers, but not loud enough for others to hear. And Miss Tsuruya was just laughing.

All in all, everything was good.

This is why I was so uneasy.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, and sorry for how short the chapter is.**

**Sadly, i'm going to be putting this on hold for now. It will be a while before I even take this back up.**

**Sorry in advance.**


End file.
